


Treat or Treat

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-10-30
Updated: 2000-10-30
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray and Benny celebrate Halloween.





	Treat or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Rated NC17

#### Rated NC17 

Alliance legally owns these characters. I'm just borrowing them for a little Halloween fun. No copyright infringement intended and no profit will be made. 

#### TREAT OR TREAT 

"How about these, Benny?" 

Ben looked over to see Ray holding up a set of Halloween lights in the shape of skulls. The skulls all had leering grins on their faces, and Ben frowned. 

"I don't know, Ray. They seem rather... gruesome." 

Ray rolled his eyes and put the box of lights back on the shelf. He and Benny were in Kmart, shopping for Halloween decorations. They had moved in together the past summer, and when they had gone to decorate for the approaching holiday, they had found that they had no decorations. 

Ray had always decorated at his Mother's house, using the decorations there, and Ben had never had any to begin with. So here they were, on their first mutual day off in nearly a month, shopping for witches and goblins and pumpkins. 

Ben wandered over to look at the boxes of Halloween lights. "How about these," he said, pulling a box of Jack-O-Lantern lights off the shelf. 

"You like these better?" Ray asked, looking at the smiling pumpkin faces. 

Ben nodded. 

"All right," Ray tossed the box into the shopping cart. 

Ben smiled and pushed the cart around the corner into the next aisle. Half of the left side of the aisle had trick or treat bags and baskets and the rest of both sides of the aisle were taken up with Halloween costumes. 

"I don't think we need anything here," Ray grinned. 

Ben shook his head and smiled, watching as a mother helped two young, excited children look through the costumes hanging neatly in a row; and the boxes of costumes lined up on a shelf. 

Ray smiled too as he watched the scene. "Oh, yeah, this was always one of the best parts of Halloween- picking out the costume. Ma used to take all us kids at once, and it would take hours." 

"Really," Ben smiled, enjoying the light in his lover's eyes as he re-lived a happy childhood memory. 

"Yes. It was a very important decision. If you didn't have the right costume, you were finished." 

"Ah," Ben grinned. 

"So, where did you get your costumes, Benny? I'm guessing there's not a Kmart in Tuktoyaktuk." 

"No, Ray, there isn't." 

"So, where did you get your costumes? And please don't tell me that you made them out of the pelt of a walrus that you had killed and skinned yourself." 

"Of course not, Ray. I didn't wear Halloween costumes." 

Ray's eyes widened. "You didn't?" 

Ben shook his head. 

"Not ever? Not even once?" 

"No, Ray." 

"Well, what did you wear trick or treating?" 

Ben laughed. "Ray, our nearest neighbor was fifty miles away. Trick or treating was not a possibility." 

"So you just skipped Halloween altogether?" Ray was sounding more and more upset. 

"Of course not, Ray. We would celebrate the holiday. My grandmother would make apple cider and cookies, and after dinner we would start a big fire in the fireplace, and she would tell ghost stories. 

"I remember one year- I was probably eight or nine- she told me the story of the headless horseman. It gave me nightmares for nearly two weeks afterwards; but I never told her because I was afraid if I did, she would stop telling the stories. Even though they scared me, I liked them." 

Ben was smiling fondly in remembrance, but Ray was not mollified. "I can't believe you never got to go trick or treating." 

Ben smiled at him. "Ray, it's perfectly all right. I didn't go trick or treating, but I did have good holidays. I enjoyed them very much." 

Ben gave Ray a small smile; the one he used when he wanted to give Ray a kiss but couldn't because they were in public. "Come on, love, let's go look at the window stickers." 

Ray followed after Benny, his good mood somewhat dampened. It might not bother Benny that he had never been trick or treating, but it bothered Ray. It bothered him a lot. 

His Halloweens had practically centered around trick-or-treating. The school day given over to comparing costumes with the other kids, making plans for trick or treating, trying to figure out which neighborhood would provide the best candy. 

And of course, the entire evening would be taken up with the actual trick or treating. Running from house to house showing off his costume, hitting as many houses as he could, trying to fill his trick or treat bag before it was time to return home. And then when he got home, dumping his trick or treat bag out onto the living room floor so he could sort through the loot. 

It saddened him that Benny had never gotten to experience that. Shaking off his gloomy mood, Ray went over to help Ben select the decorations for their windows. 

* * *

Two days later Ray entered the apartment waving a piece of paper. "Guess what Benny," he said, hurrying into the living room, "we've been invited to a Halloween party." 

"Really?" Ben took the invitation from Ray's hands. 

"Yup. Jack Huey's throwing a party. What do you think?" 

"It sounds like fun, Ray. But don't we usually spend the evening with your family? I don't want to disappoint them." 

"We'll stop by before the party, and we can properly ooh and ah over the kids' costumes before they go out trick or treating. Ma will understand about the rest." 

"You're sure?" 

"I'm positive, Benny." 

"Well, okay. The party does sound like fun." 

"Yup. And look," Ray said, pointing gleefully to a note on the bottom of the invitation, "costume required. There's no getting around it, Benny. You have to dress up." 

Ben looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Is this all part of some scheme on your part to get me into costume?" 

"No. It's just a great coincidence." 

"Ah." 

"Don't 'ah' me, Benny!" 

"Sorry." 

 

"So, what are you going to wear?" 

"I don't know yet. I'll have to give the situation a great deal of thought. And in any case, I think I'll keep it a surprise until Halloween night." 

"Oh, come on Benny!" 

Ben just smiled at him. 

"Well fine then," Ray snapped, "two can play at that game. I won't tell you either!" 

"Do you know what you're wearing yet?" 

"I'm not even going to tell you that," Ray said petulantly, and Ben laughed. 

* * *

The evening of the party Ben went into the bathroom to change into his costume while Ray prepared in the bedroom. Ben finished donning his costume and eyed himself in the mirror with more than a little bit of nervousness. 

Maybe he shouldn't have chosen this costume. He suddenly felt very silly. Ray would probably think he was foolish indeed. Perhaps it wasn't too late to back out of the party after all. 

"Hey Benny," Ray called through the closed door, "you almost ready?" 

Ben signed resignedly. "Yes Ray." With a last quick check of his costume, he opened the door 

Ben took two steps into the bedroom and stopped dead in his tracks. "Ray, what are you doing?" 

Ray was standing in the middle of the bedroom in Ben's red serge dress uniform, complete with boots, holding a Stetson in his hands. "You like it?" He grinned. "It's my costume!" 

"You think my uniform is a costume?" 

"No, Benny, I didn't mean it that way at all," Ray hastened to assure him, "but you're supposed to dress up as something you've always wanted to be." 

""You've always wanted to be a Mountie?" Ben asked with a great deal of skepticism. 

"I've always wanted to be in a Mountie's pants." 

Ben laughed and crossed the room and gave Ray a kiss. 

"So do I look all right?" Ray asked. 

"Your lanyard is crooked," Ben said softly. He straightened the lanyard, then ran his hands lightly down Ray's chest. "Perfect," he said with a smile. 

"You look great, Benny," Ray said. He looked his love up and down, grinning. "Superman, huh?" 

Ben nodded silently, still a little embarrassed. 

"I thought you didn't have a TV growing up." 

"Oh, we didn't. I read the comic books." 

"Your grandmother let you read comic books?" Ray asked, greatly surprised. 

"No, of course not. But Timmy Whitehair read them. He'd bring them to school, and if I gave him the dessert from my lunch, he would let me read them." 

Ray grinned at his lover, feeling very proud of him. "Good for you, Benny!" 

"So I look all right? It's not a stupid costume?" 

"No, Benny, not at all. You look good in a cape." 

 

"Really? I'll have to remember that for future reference." 

Ray put on his Stetson and offered his arm to Benny. "Well, Superman, shall we go?" 

* * *

After stopping by the Vecchio family home to admire the children's costumes- and have their costumes admired by the entire family- Benny and Ray headed out to Jack Huey's apartment. 

The door was opened by Jack himself. He was wearing tight black pants and a red-and white striped shirt, with a scarf wrapped around his head, an eye patch over his right eye, and a gold hoop earring in one ear. 

From inside the apartment the men could hear the mingled sounds of voices and laughter and the howls and groans from the sound effects tape that Jack had playing over the stereo. 

"Oh my God," Jack said when he got a look at Ray, "no matter where I go or what I do, I can't get away from Mounties. What is this, some sick facet of your personal lives being brought to my party?" 

"No, Jack not at all," Ben said. 

"Hmph. Why didn't you dress up like Ray? Wouldn't he let you wear the Armani?" 

"Bet your ass I wouldn't," Ray said, "he ruins enough of my suits when _I'm_ wearing them." 

Jack laughed, and Ben looked affronted. 

"So Jack," Ray said, looking him up and down, "what are you, a refugee from the Village People?" 

"I'm a pirate," Snapped Huey. 

"Yeah? Where's your parrot?" 

"He's the main course." 

Ben and Ray entered the apartment, their laughter joining the other guests'. 

* * *

Ray and Benny had a wonderful time at the party. Everyone sat around talking and comparing costumes while they ate the chili and cornbread that Jack had prepared. 

"Hey Huey," Ray called out at one point during the meal, "you're a really good cook. Are you sure you don't play for my team?" 

"No, he doesn't," Elaine answered firmly, and a round of whistles and catcalls went around the table. 

"Well, I guess that serving wench costume makes a lot more sense now, Elaine." 

"Ray!" Ben said, his eyes wide. 

Elaine merely grinned at Ray and gave him a slow wink. 

After dinner the group drifted slowly into the living room and took up positions on the couch and chairs; and the over-stuffed pillows tossed on the floor and they watched old horror movies. Thankfully, they were not interrupted by trick or treaters, as Jack lived in an adults only building. 

After the Dracula movie ended, the party started breaking up. Ray stood up slowly, then pulled Benny to his feet. "Ready to go, love?" 

"Yes, Ray." 

They went over to Huey, who was standing by the door. "Thank you for a wonderful evening, Jack," Ben said, shaking his hand. 

"Yeah Jack, it was great," Ray added. 

"No problem. I'm glad you had a good time. See you at the station." Jack's goodbye seemed a little hasty; which probably had something to do with the fact that Elaine was the only other person left in the apartment. 

"Sure Jack," Ray grinned, "we'll see you. Come on, Benny." Taking Fraser's hand, Ray led him from the apartment. 

* * *

Ray steered the Riv through the Chicago night, the radio playing quietly. He glanced over at Ben and smiled. Benny looked completely relaxed. "So you had a good time tonight, love?" 

"Yes, Ray. I had a very good time. You really seemed to enjoy the party as well." 

"Yeah, I had a great time. Jack can really throw a party." "Yes, although it would appear that he had a little help." 

"Yes, it would appear that he did." Ray was grinning again. 

The rest of the drive home was completed in comfortable silence. Reaching their building, Ray pulled the Riv into their parking space and quickly cut the engine; then jumped out of the car and ran around to open the trunk. 

Ben got out of the car. "Ray?" He asked in confusion. 

"Here," Ray said, "this is for you." He was holding out a hollow plastic jack-o-lantern with a black handle across the top. 

"Ray, what is this?" 

"It's a trick or treat basket." 

"I know that, Ray. What I mean is, why are you giving it to me?" 

"So you can go trick or treating!" 

Ben looked at his lover, wondering if he had gone a bit insane. "Ray, I can't go trick or treating. It's after 11:30 at night, and besides that I'm far too old to go knocking from door to door asking for candy." 

"I know that, Benny. Just come knocking on our door." 

"Excuse me?" 

Ray gave him a quick kiss. "Just give me five minutes, Benny." 

"Ray..." 

But Ray was already headed towards the door of the building. "Five minutes!" He called back. 

 

Ben leaned back against the Riv, slowly turning the jack-o-lantern around in his hands, examining it. As he did so, a smile spread over his face. 

Before the five minutes were completely up, Ben hurried into the building and up to his and Ray's apartment, where he stopped and rang the doorbell. 

A few seconds later the door opened, and Ray was standing there silently. 

"Ray..." 

Ray gave him a slightly impatient look. 

"Oh. Right. Trick or treat!" 

A large smile suddenly split Ray's face. "Well well well, what do we have here? Why hello, Superman! What a brave little super hero you are!" 

"Thank you," Ben said, and held out his bucket. 

Ray smiled and dropped a Milky Way bar into the jack-o-lantern. 

"I particularly like the tights. They look very, very, nice on you." Ray said, placing a popcorn ball into the bucket. 

"Thank you kindly." 

"Oh, what a polite Superman!" A candy apple was added to the pile of goodies, and Ben smiled. 

"Did you make the costume yourself?" A package of M&Ms joined the other treats. 

"No, I'm afraid I didn't have time. I rented it from a costume shop." 

"Ah, well, that's all right. Were you busy doing Boy Scout stuff?" 

There was a brief pause. "So I've been told," Ben answered, his eyes sparkling. 

"Good for you!" Ray exclaimed, and dropped a treat bag containing candy corn, licorice, and an assortment of miniature candy bars into the basket. 

"Thank you," Ben smiled happily. 

"You watch out for that kryptonite now," Ray said, tossing a package of Reese's peanut butter cups into the treat basket. 

"Yes, sir. I will." 

"Happy Halloween!" Ray said, and closed the door. 

Ben stood in the hallway for a moment, then shrugged and tried turning the doorknob. Finding the door unlocked, he opened it and entered the apartment. 

"Benny," Ray said, greeting him at the door, "did you get a lot of good loot?" 

"Yes, Ray. Everyone I requested treats from was most generous." 

"I'm glad. So, are you going to share your treats with me?" 

"Yes, I am going to share my treats with you," Ben said. He placed his trick or treat basket on the table next to the door, then grabbed Ray and pulled him into a kiss. 

Ray pulled away and smiled at him. "I like the way you share." He traced a finger over the "S" on Ben's chest and grinned. "Just as long as you're not faster than a speeding bullet." 

"No, not at all. But I am definitely more powerful than a locomotive." Wrapping his arms around Ray's waist, Ben lifted him off his feet and carried him into the bedroom. 

Ben dropped Ray on the bed and knelt down in front of him. "So," Ben asked with a grin, "is it true that you Mounties always get your man?" 

"Well, that's not actually our official motto, but..." 

Ray's words were cut off as Ben pulled him into another kiss. 

"Yes," Ray said when they had finally parted, "yes we do." 

"Good." Ben reached up and quickly untied Ray's lanyard, then undid the gleaming brass buttons and spread the tunic open. 

Ray slid the tunic the rest of the way off and held it out to Benny. "I suppose you'll need to hang this up now," Ray said. 

Ben took the tunic from Ray's hands and tossed it on the floor behind him, then leaned forward for another kiss. Ray plunged both hands into Benny's hair, and Ben ran his hands lightly up and down Ray's arms before sliding the suspenders off. 

Without breaking the kiss, Ben managed to get the button at the waistband of the jodhpurs unfastened; and he tugged the shirt free from the pants and pulled it up Ray's body. 

The two men broke apart, gasping, and pulled the shirt over Ray's head and let it fall to the bed. Ben then bent down and started pulling and tugging at the bootlaces in an effort to untie them. "Stupid boots," he muttered. 

"I'm sorry, what did you just say, Benny?" 

Ben glanced up at Ray. "Oh, nothing," he said, and Ray laughed. 

Finally Ben had the laces unfastened and he pulled the boots from Ray's feet and tossed them in the general direction of his tunic. Ray's pants and briefs were removed at the same time and dropped unceremoniously next to the bed. 

Ray looked at Ben for a minute, then stood up, drawing Ben to his feet as well. "How in the hell are we going to get you out of that thing?" Asked Ray. 

Ben grinned. "I believe it requires a phone booth." 

Ray shook his head but didn't answer; he just untied the cape from around Benny's neck and watched in satisfaction as it slid to the floor. 

Ray just stared at Benny, at a loss as to how to continue. Ben smiled. "Allow me," he said, bending down to remove his boots. 

"You know, Benny, your Mountie boots are nice, but you really looked great in those red ones, too." 

Ben looked up at Ray, smiling, and Ray's breath caught in his throat. Ben stood up and stepped out of the boots, then kicked them aside. 

Ray helped Ben remove his shorts, then smiled at him. "Nice tights, Benny," he said, running his hands lightly over Ben's thighs. 

Ben shivered slightly. "Thank you, Ray." He pulled the tights down, taking his underwear along with them. 

Ray eagerly pulled the t-shirt off, then grabbed Benny around the waist, tumbling them both to the bed. 

They lay there kissing for awhile, then Ray rolled over to lie on top of Ben. He slid his hand between their bodies, grasping Fraser's cock. "Wow Benny, you really are the man of steel." 

Ben laughed slightly, then slid his legs slowly up and down Ray's. 

"Okay baby," Ray whispered, smiling down at him. 

Ben smiled back, then grabbed the tube of lubrication from the nightstand. Ray moved to kneel above Benny and watched in delicious enjoyment as his lover squeezed the gel onto his fingers and coated Ray's cock for him. 

Bending down, Ray placed a kiss on Ben's forehead, then his lips, then he shifted his position so he was centered between Ben's legs. 

Ben draped his legs over Ray's shoulders, smiling serenely up at him; and Ray was once more awestruck at the implicit trust Benny had in him. 

He entered his lover smoothly and began thrusting slowly. His pace quickly grew more forceful as the passion and desire overcame him. He was also being encouraged by Benny's hands on his hips, pushing along with each thrust, as if trying to drive Ray even deeper. 

Ben was breathing in a series of quick, sharp gasps, and Ray began moaning deep in his throat. The moans became a full-out cry as he felt Benny's hot seed against his body, and Ray stilled, holding himself as deeply inside Benny as he could while he came. 

With a final helpless moan, Ray collapsed forward to lie on top of Benny; and he smiled as he felt Ben's arms wrap around him. 

They lay quietly for awhile, Ray drifting in a pleasant haze. He came more awake as Ben placed a kiss against his lips, then gently moved from beneath him and got out of bed. 

"Benny?" 

"I'll be right back, love." 

In less than a minute, Ben was back with a warm washcloth, which he used to clean his lover with loving, attentive care. 

When he was done, Ray reached for the washcloth, but Ben just smiled and gave him another kiss. "It's all right love, I'll take care of it." 

Ray lay in the bed, drifting happily to the sounds of Ben moving around in the bathroom, running the water and cleaning up. 

When Ben exited the bathroom, he passed right by the bedroom door and continued on into the living room. Ray sat up in the bed, surprised. 

A minute later Ben returned to the bedroom, carrying his plastic jack-o-lantern, and Ray smiled. Ben climbed into the bed and pulled the covers up to his waist. 

"I believe it's time to- how did you put it? 'Go through my loot' now." 

"Yes, it is," Ray agreed. 

Ben held the bucket between his two hands and looked over at Ray, who nodded solemnly. 

Ben tipped the jack-o-lantern upside down, and watched in delight as the candy spilled onto the bed. 

 

#### THE END 

Comments welcome.


End file.
